The Zelda Chronicles
by Sepha Fanfics
Summary: Based off of Skyward Sword. When Zelda fell down to the mythical Surface, Link was chosen by the Goddess to find her. Meanwhile, Dark will help guide Zelda to her destiny. In order to catch up, Link has Keaton and Fi to help him locate the pair. However, the man Ghirahim lurks in the shadows, trying to exploit Zelda's power for his own. T for blood, language, and themes.


**Here's the playlist for this chapter! Play one when you see this line:**

* * *

**End the song when you see it again!**

* * *

***Unless there's a star next to the sentence, then just immediately play the next one.**

* * *

****If there are two stars, keep playing the song; the line was just a transition.**

**Playlist**

**Knight's Academy: watch?v=FZSLjYYFs5M**

**Skyloft: watch?v=agjmimRv2Ds**

**Zelda singing Ballad of the Goddess: watch?v=KC5kHf58GMI**

**Romance in the Air: watch?v=L7egFhuObEo&list=SPC5AE6E1EEA630D30**

**Flying Practice: watch?v=gcPiqicwA9w**

**Sealed Temple: watch?v=M7supjjZZJA**

**Lyrics from Zelda Wiki!**

**Prologue**

"Link! Wake up!" the girl whispered into the young boy's ear.

Link moaned quietly, opening his sky blue eyes slowly.

_Oh, I'm still in class,_ he thought to himself.

He stretched, yawning loudly. Link was a skinny thirteen year old boy, with a brown belt strap wrapped around dirty blue pants and underneath a tan shirt with a pair of wings on it.

"... And that is why the goddess shed her divinity. She wished to be with the Hero as a mortal being, and to make sure that the Great Evil would never rise again by using the Golden Power," Mr. Owlan finished the story with noticeable bags under his eyes.

Link smelled something funny. He ran a hand through his hair, and seven wet spitballs fell to the ground underneath his chair. He looked behind him, and saw Groose chuckling, with a torn paper on his desk.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said, barely containing laughter.

The girl shot him a death glare. Groose went quiet as Link turned to the front of class.

"It's okay, Zelda. I don't really care..." Link muttered, folding his arms on the long desk and resting his head in it.

"Well, I do! You shouldn't let him push you around like that! And you shouldn't sleep in class! You may be a great flyer, but you can't just slack off!" she hissed, yanking him out of his sleeping position, unintentionally throwing his chair back, sending Link down to the ground.

* * *

"Ow! Okay, I'm up!" Link shouted, fixing his chair.

Zelda smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

"Alright, class is over. Go on home or something," Mr. Owlan said, yawning.

"Hey, Link," Zelda said, slinging her bag over her shoulders.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Can you... meet me at the Statue later today? Around midafternoon?" she asked rather shyly, which Link found weird.

"Um, sure...?"

She threw her arms around him. "Thanks! Don't forget, sleepyhead!"

Zelda rushed out of the room. Link smiled.

* * *

*Link pushed open the doors leading out of the Knight's Academy.

He grinned at the beautiful sight of Skyloft. He looked at the sun's position. It was very high in the sky.

"I should probably head over," he said to himself.

He passed by the shop, listening to the sound of business happening. Luv and Bertie seemed to be doing fine with their new baby. He began running towards the Statue of the Goddess.

"Hey, Link!" a voice said.

Link turned to see Dovos waving to him. Link waved back, walking over.

"Hey, Dovos. Whaddya need?" he asked.

"Y'think I need a reason to talk to you? C'mon, Link! It's the Junior Wing Ceremony today! Why wouldn't we talk?" Dovos said heartily.

"It's... today...?" Link said.

"Why, of course! Ya didn't know?"

"... I gotta go. Zelda's expecting me."

"Finally got a date with her?"

"N-No!"

Link ran off faster than he would have, if Dovos hadn't said anything.

* * *

*He panted, finishing making it up the bridge.

He heard the harp playing, and an enchanting voice singing:

en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ

tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞

en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ

tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞/

He smiled. Zelda was singing the Ballad of the Goddess, and beautifully too.

* * *

*She stopped, noticing Link. "Hey!"

"Hey," Link said.

She came up to him. "You know why we're here, right?"

Link shook his head honestly. "I have a hunch, though. We're practicing, right?"

Zelda nodded. "Uh huh! Since I'm playing the Goddess, I'm not entering. But _you_ are competing, right?"

Link nodded heavily. "Of course! I wanna get a free promotion!"

Zelda giggled. "Alright, then let's get started!"

The two walked over to the nearby bridge. Zelda leaped off, whistling. A blue Loftwing as elegant as her swooped from the skies, and caught her.

Link smirked. _I can do so much better._

* * *

*He leaped off, and turned so that his back was to the clouds. He whistled loudly. He heard a screech, and his Crimson Loftwing came rushing down, copying Link's position. Link quickly grabbed the Loftwing's back, and they spiraled upwards.

Zelda smiled. "Showoff..."

"Zelda, I got this competition in the bag!" Link shouted.

"Just 'cause of one trick? You gotta have more than that!" Zelda countered.

"Fine! I'll do more!"

Link spiraled his Loftwing multiple times before flinging himself in the air. His Loftwing and himself both did a side by side diving motion, and then rider joined bird once more.

"If you really want to quit, don't blame me if you lose!" Zelda said, flying back to Skyloft, Link following.

* * *

"Did you find her?" the man asked.

"I did indeed, Lord Ghirahim," the Bokoblin uttered.

"Perfect. All I have to do is bring her down, and she'll be mine," Ghirahim laughed as he said this.

The laugh was one of bloodlust, and Ghirahim's breath reeked of the crimson liquid.

* * *

The boy sat in the temple. He was a thirteen year old with tousled black hair, and wore a simple long sleeve gray shirt and raven black pants.

"Y'know, I'm really bored, Dark," he said.

Dark looked just like Link, but his eyes were red, his hair was black, and he wore a black Skyloft Knight's outfit topped off with a red cape-scarf (Skyward Sword Manga).

"Well, what the heck should I do about it, Keaton?" Dark snapped back, flopping onto the cold, hard stone floor.

"Ever since Impa died and we got stuck guarding the temple, we've been stuck here for ages!"

"It's been six days."

"Shut up!"

"I'll be outside."

* * *

**Dark made his way outside. He looked up at the sky, where he knew Skyloft lay, where everything was... perfect.

"Why were some of us left behind...? It's not fair... We fought just as hard as the other humans, maybe harder..." he wondered aloud. "So why were we left behind?"

* * *

**Keaton was still in the same spot. He looked truly sad.

"What's the matter?" a female voice asked.

Keaton sighed. "I know he's here somewhere, Forsythia... I just can't find it!"

"Who?" Forsythia inquired, interested.

"Someone from the Guild of Tombs. They're screwing this time up. So I came to investigate."

"You mean the murder guild? Why don't you try-"

"I can't just summon him like that! He works on his own terms!"

"What about B-"

"He'll kill someone if he gets out."

"Okay, then. You just have to wait and see."

And then she was gone. Keaton lay on the stone hard freezing ground. "Where the hell would he go...?"


End file.
